Doubting You
by MrsUryuuIshida
Summary: Iruka's been having doubts about his relationship with Kakashi. Is Iruka paranoid or is Kakashi truly being unfaithful.


Welcome to my second fanfic. The only thing I require is that you hopefully enjoy. ^_^

thank you Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara for fixing it for me.

* * *

><p>Doubting You<p>

Iruka was sitting on his couch trying to concentrate on the book in front of him, but he just couldn't because he was really waiting for Kakashi to return. The jonin was over two hours late and Iruka was worried yet irritated all at once. He fixed dinner for him and his silver haired lover, but after an hour and fifteen minutes, he just ate alone. These last forty-five minutes, the chuunin was waiting up for his pale lover. Iruka yawned and put his book on the coffee table in front of him; he wasn't even reading it anyway. The young teacher tried to wait up, but his body couldn't do it and he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and snuggled into the covers. _"Covers?"_ Iruka thought and shot up. The brunette looked around and saw he was in his bedroom and moreover his bed. Iruka remembered falling asleep on the couch, not his bed. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand which read 7:30a.m. Iruka had to get ready for his class. He removed the covers and dragged his feet to the floor. The chuunin stood up and stretched a minute or two before he walked towards the bathroom door. As he pulled the door open and tried to walk in, he walked straight into a wet body. The chuunin jumped back and looked up to see his silver haired lover. He was mask-less and had his left eye closed.

"Kakashi, damn it! You scared the hell out of me!" Iruka yelled.

"Sorry, Ruka," Kakshi chuckled. "I was just taking a shower; don't I live here, too?"

"It doesn't seem like it lately," Iruka snapped. "Where were you, Kakashi?"

"I hope you didn't wait up too long. I moved you to the bed when I got in."

"Which was what time?"

"Dunno, sorry."

"Kakashi, I'm getting tired of eating alone, and even more tired of sleeping alone. Make sure you get home on time for dinner tonight."

"Yes, sensei." Kakashi pulled Iruka close and kissed him.

Iruka pushed the jonin away and said, "Kakashi you're soaking my p.j.'s!"

"You love it," Kakashi said, pulling Iruka into another kiss. Iruka kissed the pale man back this time and Kakashi licked the chuunin's bottom lip. The tan man didn't hesitate in opening his mouth for the copy-nin. Iruka could feel Kakashi's wet hair dripping through his sleeves, seeping through to touch his skin when he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, the wetness soaking through his chest, too. The jonin's tongue roamed in Iruka's mouth and the brunette moaned in pleasure. The kiss continued a few more heart-stopping seconds before the tan man quickly pushed away the jonin. Kakashi frowned and pouted as soon as their mouths disconnected.

"I have a class to teach soon," Iruka said breathlessly. "And if you want more, I'll see you on time tonight at dinner." Iruka left emphasis on the words "on time"

"Yes, sensei," Kakashi said playfully and walked past his tan lover to his closet.

Iruka walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He noticed how Kakashi never answered any of his questions. The copy-nin had to know what time he came in if he put Iruka to bed there was a clock by his nightstand. Kakashi also never answered him when he asked where he had been. Maybe the brunette was thinking too much. The Sharingan user was probably with Gai and one of his crazy challenges. Iruka knew Kakashi loved him so he would never cheat, right?

* * *

><p>Iruka had a normal day at the academy; the kids actually hadn't caused him a lot of trouble today. It was time for his mission room duties and he would get to talk to his friend Kotetsu. When Iruka arrived, he saw the mission room was mostly empty, and was happy. Iruka went over to Kotetsu and sat next to him with a small thud.<p>

"So how'd last night go," Kotetsu asked before Iruka got settled down.

"Not well…again," Iruka signed and closed his eyes for a second.

"No show again? Iruka, he doesn't deserve you!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Not so loud; we're not alone," Iruka said, glancing around to see if any attention was attracted.

"Sorry, but he gets me so angry the way he treats you. Why don't you leave him?"

"I…I love him."

"That doesn't mean you should let him treat you any kind of way. He doesn't act like he feels the same way about you lately. Isn't your anniversary even coming up?"

"Yeah, we planned to spend the day together, but he doesn't seem to want to be around me lately."

"Iruka, don't get any deeper with this jerk. He's a great jonin. He probably thinks he's too good to just be with a chuunin like you." The hurt was clear in Iruka's eyes and on his face and Kotetsu immediately felt bad about what he said. "Iruka, I'm sorry. I know you care for him. I'm here for you no matter what you do," Kotetsu said putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm going to have dinner with him tonight so it might go better than usual," Iruka said with a smile.

"Yeah…Hey, Iruka, when was the last time you two slept together?"

Iruka blushed and stammered, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Well… if you haven't done it in a while, then Kakashi might be being unfaithful. A pervert like him can't hold out. When you two first got together, you were sore all the time."

"Oh... well... it's been a while."

"A little while or a good while?"

"A good while actually. I told you he hasn't been home day or night. When would we have time to…do that?"

"Iruka, I don't know if he is or isn't, but if he is, don't stay with him. You can even come and stay with me and Izumo for a while if you don't want to see him anymore."

"Thank you for the option, Kotetsu. You're a great friend."

"Of course, Iruka. I've always got you're back and let me know how it goes tonight."

"I will. I have a feeling that everything will better after today."

* * *

><p>When Iruka got home, he made Kakashi's favorite for dinner, miso soup with eggplant, and began to set the table for his hoped romantic evening. Iruka even went as far as to put scented candles on the table. Iruka was going to make his fears die tonight about his silver haired lover being unfaithful. By the time Kakashi came in, the romantic mood was set.<p>

"You're actually on time," Iruka said with the happiness clear in his voice.

"I told you I would be and so I am," Kakashi said while coming close to Iruka, pulling his mask down, and pecking him on the lips. "What's all this anyway?"

"Nothing much. I think I got carried away with trying to make tonight special. You know you haven't been home a lot lately, so I took the time to make sure tonight was nice," Iruka said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about me not being around lately."

"It's okay. Tonight will make it all better."

Kakashi smiled as he and Iruka sat down to eat. They talked like they haven't done in a long while. Iruka began to feel confident in his relationship again. That is, until there was a knock on the door just as the brunette began to clean the table.

"I'll get it," Kakashi said, walking to the door.

Iruka was doing the dishes when the jonin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the chuunin's waist.

"Who was it, Kashi?" Iruka questioned as he leaned back into his boyfriend's chest.

"…No one important," Kakashi hesitated.

"Kakashi, who was it?" Iruka asked again, but put down the dishes and turned around to face the pale man.

"It was…It was someone telling me Tsunade wanted to see me for a mission tonight."

"No, no, no, not tonight. We were gonna…and we haven't."

"Ruka, I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you."

"This isn't your fault. It can't be helped." Iruka turned away, unable to show him the hurt in his face. Why, of all nights, did that lady have to call on Kakashi? She must have a sixth sense for cock blocking.

Kakashi took Iruka's shoulders and turned him around so he was facing him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The tan man wanted to reach out and touch his lover, but his soapy hands would cause a mess and unwanted questioning if Kakashi showed up wet and soapy, so Iruka just smiled even though the hurt was still in his eyes even as he tried to mask the hurt on his face.

"I'll be back and when I come back, I promise I'll make everything up to you."

"Kashi, be careful out there, and come back to me safe, okay?"

Kakashi gave the young teacher a smile and pulled up the mask the chuunin didn't even notice was around the sliver haired man's neck.

"Kakashi, you're free for our anniversary, right?" the brunette said, hopeful.

"Yeah, unless something like this pops up again," the Sharingan user said before doing a few hand signals and leaving the soapy hand chuunin alone in the room.

"Damn, there goes my sex plans," Iruka chuckled at his words. He would have never thought himself the kind to make plans like that.

Iruka went back to the sink to finish up the dishes and head to bed; he was too disappointed to do anything else.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and with no class to teach, the teacher could sleep in and wallow in self-pity for a while. At least, until a knock came at his door. He knew it wasn't Kakashi; he never knocked anymore so who could it be? Iruka sat up and walked to the door, dragging his feet. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the blond energetic boy at his door.<p>

"Iruka-sensei, you're still in bed!" Naruto said a bit too loud.

"Yes I am. It's Saturday, my one chance to. What do you need, Naruto?" Iruka said, trying to get back to the warmth of his bed.

"I was looking for Kakashi. Is he back yet?"

"No he isn't. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see if he was back yet. It was weird for him to request that mission so late yesterday. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Request a mission? You mean Tsunade-sama didn't give it to him?"

"No, he asked me to put in a request and come and get him if it was approved yesterday."

"That was you last night?"

"Yeah. But the mission was only a few hours so he should have been back by now."

"_Damn him,"_ Iruka thought, _"Why the hell would he skip out on our date? Did he know I was planning to sleep with him? Did he not want me that much? So much for me thinking Tsunade was cock blocking; it was actually Kakashi. This makes no sense unless he wanted to go out and meet another lover. Maybe Kakashi is cheating me."_ Iruka felt his heart begin to hurt.

"Iruka- sensei, are you okay?" Naruto said, concerned about his former teacher.

"I'm fine," Iruka said, straightening up. "What do you say we go get some ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled and it rang in Iruka's ears.

"Okay, just let me get ready first."

Iruka walked into his room and touched his chest. His heart hurt just thinking he wouldn't be with Kakashi anymore. Iruka shook his head. He had to keep this out of his mind for now until he could confront his lover. Naruto provided the perfect distraction for now and the teacher was going to take advantage of it. As Iruka got ready, he couldn't push the conversation he was going to have tonight with a certain sliver haired man out of his head.

Iruka walked into his home later that day and saw Kakashi on the couch, reading his books.

"Welcome home, Kakashi." Iruka said removing his shoes and coat.

"Iruka, where have you been?" Kakashi said, putting his book on the coffee table in front of him.

"Out with Naruto. How was your mission?"

"Quick and easy."

"Kakashi, Naruto told me you requested the mission," Iruka said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh…"

"Is that all you have to say? 'Oh?' You were the one who ruined our evening. Do you…do you not want to sleep with me that bad?" Iruka took a deep breath and asked, "Kakashi, are you cheating on me?"

"Ruka, you think I'm cheating on you?"

"What else can I think? You're gone all the time and you don't seem like you want to be with me anymore. Kakashi, you even lied to me."

"Iruka, I…"

"Look, if you didn't want to be with me anymore, you could have broken it off. It would have been a lot less painful. If you're worried about where I'll go, don't be. Izumo and Kotetsu said I can stay with them."

"But, Iruka, I would never cheat on you."

"Please stop lying to me, Kakashi!"

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I've been gone lately and out late because of this." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I'm sorry I've caused so much pain, and I was going to give this to you on our anniversary, but I've messed up."

Iruka took the box and inside was a silver ring. Iruka took the ring out and looked at it. It had a dolphin on it.

"It took a few nights to find someone who could actually do it, and he lived in such a faraway town. It took a lot longer than expected. Not to mention the engraver."

"Engraver?"

"Yeah, he took a few days to find and he was so busy whenever I tracked him down, but he was free last night and didn't finish for a few hours so I wasn't back as quick after the mission I asked for."

Iruka looked inside the ring and it read: "_To my one and only love Iruka – Kakashi"_

"Kakashi, I'm sorry I doubted you," Iruka said hanging his head low.

"I'm sorry for giving you a reason to doubt me."

"No…It's not your fault. You were getting me a beautiful gift. I was at home thinking horrible things about you. I…I just thought that you had gotten tired of me. I knew it might come, but I couldn't let you go when I thought it was actually here. Kakashi, I've grown so attached to you. I love you so much. My friends told me I deserved better when actually it's you who deserves better."

"No, you do deserve better. You should have someone who would put you're feelings first. I was so busy thinking about the gift that I didn't see I was hurting you and we were not going to have an anniversary."

"You should have a lover that's going to trust you no matter what you do, so if you decide to do something completely romantic like this, you can."

Iruka sat the ring back in the box and set the box on the coffee table. The chuunin walked and stood by a wall in the corner of the house. Kakashi followed him right away and made the tan man turn around and look at him.

"I'm glad you're hopelessly in love with me, because I'm hopelessly in love with you, too." Kakashi pecked Iruka on the lips and said, "So why don't we start being a lot more honest with our actions and feelings?"

Iruka nodded and Kakashi smiled before kissing him. The tan younger man wrapped his arms around his pale lover's neck. Iruka let go of everything in the kiss; all his confusion, his anger, his sadness melted away, and the brunette kissed back like he had nothing left to lose.

Kakashi pushed Iruka against the nearest wall and slid his leg between Iruka's. Contact of Iruka's member with the Sharingan user's knee made Iruka moan into the kiss, and pull the older man closer. Both men were running out of breath, but neither wanted to break the kiss. After a few more seconds, it was the chuunin who pulled away, breathing as if he hadn't had air in forever. Kakashi seemed still collected and he quickly disposed of his own shirt, followed by Iruka's. The jonin resumed the kiss, pushing his tongue into the young teacher's mouth. Iruka didn't fight it; he welcomed his pale lover's tongue with happiness. The Sharingan user's hand went straight into the chuunin's pants and underwear to touch his hard member.

"Iruka, you're so wet. Have you come already?" Kakashi whispered husky into Iruka's ear.

"We haven't done it in a while," Iruka stammered as a dark red appeared across his cheeks and scar.

"Don't tell me you haven't touched yourself to the thought of me," Kakashi said, making Iruka's blush darken. "I know I can't say the same about me."

"Kashi, don't talk like that."

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed about it."

"I…"

The tan man tried to answer the older man's questions, but his length was gripped tighter, so all that came out was a slight moan.

"What did you say, love? I didn't catch that," the jonin teased.

"Shut up," the brunette managed to get out before the Sharingan user ran his thumb over the head of the chuunin's cock.

"Didn't we just admit we'd be more honest in our feelings?"

"Yeah. I was honest. I want you to shut up," Iruka grunted out as his pale lover began to stroke his member.

"Yeah, but I don't hear you telling me to stop."

"If you stop, I'll kill you."

"Wow, Ruka, you are eager today."

"It's your fault."

"Then let me make it up to you."

Kakashi picked Iruka up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

"Tonight, I won't tease you. I will leave no doubt in your mind that I love you and want to be with you in every way possible, especially physically."

Kakashi pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and slicked up his fingers. As he kissed the brunette, he slipped one finger in. The younger man moaned in the silver haired man's mouth and pushed onto the finger, not caring about the small amount of discomfort he felt. The pale man, in no time, slipped in two and three as the chuunin pushed against them all. The kiss was never broken until Iruka said for him to hurry. To any other person, it wouldn't have sounded like anything, but to the copy-nin, he knew exactly what the tanner man said. He broke the kiss, pulled out his fingers, and slipped off his pants. The younger man whined a little before the pale man quickly lubed up and didn't hesitate to thrust himself into his lover's entrance. It wasn't but a minute or two before the brunette gave the okay. The Sharingan user started at a slow pace, but the feeling of Iruka around him after so long was too much for his control. His pace quickened soon after. He could hear the gasps and moans of the man below him, making him speed up. The moans turned to screams of pleasure as Kakshi began to hit his lover's prostate. Kakashi grabbed the tan's member and stroked along with his thrusts. They lived in that moment for too short of a time. Iruka soon couldn't take it anymore and let loose into Kakashi's hands and their stomachs. The chuunin's tight hold on the sliver man's member was too much and he came inside his lover. They sat there, comfortable that everything was resolved, even their hunger for each other.

"You're going to be sore in the morning for rushing me," Kakashi whispered.

"I know. It's okay. It's welcomed after all we've been through. If I'm a little sore for things to fully be resolved, then that's okay," Iruka said with contentment.

"Fine, just don't blame me," Kakashi said as he pulled out and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Kashi, I'm tired," Iruka yawned.

"I know," Kakashi said, coming back with a towel and wiping the academy teacher off.

"Come lay down with me."

"Okay." Kakashi chucked the towel to the side after he was done and climbed in with his lover.

"Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be here, okay?"

"Okay." Iruka let go of everything and drifted off into sleep. He finally didn't have to question their relationship anymore.

* * *

><p>Thanks again to Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara for fixing my mess of work. Anyway just remember if you don't know the answer it's never C, they are expecting that.<p> 


End file.
